The TNG Drabbles
by ghosteye99
Summary: An ongoing series of drabbles based on characters from the Star Trek, The Next Generation series: some are humorous, some plain drama. Includes some Voyager & DS9 cameos .
1. 1: Guide

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 1: Guide

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Jean-Luc Picard (with Chakotay)

**Theme: **general/spiritual

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Nemesis/_Post_-Endgame_. Picard meets his animal guide. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**1: Guide**

"Picture yourself somewhere, where you are at peace."

Picard found himself sitting on a mountain meadow, overlooking a precipitous valley. The high granite peaks behind him seemed to rake the clouds.

"Look around," Chakotay continued. "The first animal you see, that one is your guide."

He searched the forest around him. He hoped a stag, or even an ibex would appear, though he was equally prepared to meet a squirrel or hare.

A high scream pierced the air. Picard looked up just in time, as the great bird stooped past him, alighting on a rock.

_An eagle_, he thought, awed.

-o0o-


	2. 2: Gut Feeling

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 2: Gut Feeling

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Will Riker,Deanna Troi, (implied Riker/Troi)

**Theme: **general/drama

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **Double drabble (200 words exactly)

**Summary:** Pre-_Caretaker_ (VOY).Troi and Riker have uneasy feelings about a recent command offer. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **_Imzadi_ is a Canon Betazoid term for one's to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**2: Gut Feeling**

Deanna awoke gasping for breath. Replicating some water, she returned to bed to calm herself and think.

Always in those dreams, she'd knelt at her window, gripping a bulkhead - and stared at the stars, her throat tightening with grief until it choked her, and she had to wake.

In all, she had been looking to the Galactic center, to the Delta Quadrant. She couldn't yet figure out that's importance.

The nightmares started just before Will's latest command offer_, _and they'd gotten worse since.

Were they linked, somehow?

_Imzadi… _the thought came up by itself, from nowhere.

_Imzadi, don't accept…_

-o0o-

She was beautiful. Brand new, state of the art, faster than the _Enterprise_, and almost his. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't seriously tempted this time. All he had to say was yes.

But something stopped Riker from making that call.

His door chimed. "Come in," he said. Troi stood in the doorway. "See you in Ten Forward?"

"I'll be there."

She smiled, and left.

Watching her go, that same cold, gut feeling came again… and he remembered what, and _who_, he'd had on the _Enterprise_.

He opened a comm channel.

"Admiral," Riker said, "I'm passing up _Voyager_."

-o0o-


	3. 3: Imzadi

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 3: Imzadi

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Deanna Troi/Will Riker, (with Jadzia Dax, Odo & Janeway)

**Theme: **Drama/Angst

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **Quadruple drabble (400 words exactly)

**Summary:** AU, Riker accepts _Voyager_ and becomes stranded in the DQ. Years on, Troi can't stop waiting. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**3: Imzadi**

Jadzia Dax searched the promenade, looking for a Starfleet officer matching the description Sisko'd given. Petite… human… long red hair… teal uniform… possibly her baby with her; if she hadn't found a sitter…

But, hard as she looked, she saw no sign of Kathryn Johnson, wife of Captain Mark Johnson; the _Sinoraptor's_ new commanding officer.

Something oozed over to Dax, and then coalesced upwards into humanoid form.

"Hello, Odo," she said.

"Greetings, Lieutenant," Odo replied. "_She's_ up there again," he added, looking up to the promenade balcony, where a dark haired woman stood by a window, watching the stars… waiting.

-o0o-

"Waiting for someone as well?" Deanna Troi, the woman at the window, asked Dax.

"Yes," she replied, "Kathryn Johnson, a Starfleet officer. She's been assigned to assist O'Brien and me; she's brought her baby daughter with her. She'll be living here since her husband got a mission assisting the Bajorans in exploring the Gamma Quadrant."

"The other side of the Galaxy," Troi said. "_He_ is out there… but in the Delta Quadrant."

"How do you know that?" Dax asked.

"I had help," Troi explained. "With my _Imzadi _bond. Only when _Voyager_ disappeared, did I realize I had one with Will_._"

-o0o-

They'd been talking for an hour, and there was still no sign of Kathryn. Dax hoped she'd turn up soon; she had reports that needed finishing.

Listening to Troi provided more than a good distraction, though; Dax was finding her story increasingly fascinating.

"I was in Starfleet once," Troi explained. "I resigned, rather than leave this station and harm our link after I was given the chance to rebuild it. I work at the florist's, but I'll return to Starfleet when he's back."

"Hold on…" Dax interrupted, spotting a slight, red-haired woman in Starfleet uniform, waiting on the Promenade below…

-o0o-

"I was getting sick of parental leave," Kathryn explained, "even _with_ looking after Alex. I didn't want to languish on Earth, making babies and cleaning bottoms, so I came here, where I'd be closer to Mark, and…" she shrugged, "stay in the loop…"

Dax chuckled. A shuttle malfunction caused Kathryn's lateness, which was forgivable. She already looked like she'd fit in well. Dax looked at Troi, who was gazing intently out the window…

…in the Delta Quadrant, Will Riker felt the touch of Troi's mind. Thanking her for getting the help of the Prophets with their link, he could sleep…

-o0o-


	4. 4: Mother and Son I

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 4: Mother and Son I

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Beverly & Wesley Crusher

**Theme: **family/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Wesley makes a BIG faux pas after a passing 'space wedgie' turns the_ Enterprise E's_ crew into teenagers. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **_The Adventures of Flotter_ children's holo belongs mostly to the _Voyager_ series, but it seemed appropriate to mention it here. Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**4: Mother and Son I**

When a temporal eddy reverted the _Enterprise's _crew to adolescence, it caused some confusion, but things soon calmed down… somewhat.

Being teenaged again took adjusting to, but it wasn't _all _bad. Within an hour, Wesley Crusher was checking out his prospects among the de-aged crewwomen. A stunning redhead caught his eye, so he sauntered over to make his move.

"Hi,' he said, "Can I, uh, meet you in the holodeck after shift?"

The redhead turned around, to face Wesley with a look of bemusement.

"Wes, the last time we did that," Beverly Crusher replied, "you cried when Flotter got lost."

-o0o-


	5. 5: Terrible TribbleAtions

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 5: Terrible Tribble-Ations

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Jean-Luc Picard, Reginald Barclay, some Starfleet Admirals and one Tribble

**Theme: **Humor/Drama

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **Drabble (100 words exactly)

**Summary:** Jean-Luc Picard has had times when he was extremely grateful for his luck. This was one of them. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes:** Thanks to **Singing Violin** for the Beta, all remaining errors are my own.

**Warning:** Transporter mix-ups involving tribbles. *Think* about it …

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**5: Terrible Tribble-Ations**

Jean-Luc Picard would be thanking Reginald Barclay sincerely for his part in a serendipitous escape.

He'd been about to transport when Barclay unexpectedly detained him over some urgent little matter. Waiting on the pad were several admirals, one of whom was holding a confiscated tribble.

Since Barclay's problem clearly required more time to resolve, Picard signaled the others to beam down ahead.

Later, he heard there'd been an uproar when the admirals rematerialised with pink streaks in their hair… and the tribble not at all. Thankfully, Starfleet's medics could restore them… once they'd found a way to curb their reproduction.

-o0o-


	6. 6: Mother and Son II

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 6: Mother and Son II

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Beverly & Wesley Crusher (family), hint of P/C.

**Theme: **family/humour

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Wesley is alarmed by something going on with His Mother. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**6: Mother and Son II**

"Wes, I just found out today," Beverly Crusher said.

"Are you...?" Wesley asked, nervously.

Beverly nodded. "Yes, I am," she replied, gently.

"No..." he spluttered, "You... the captain? ...It _can't _be true!"

"Well, believe it." She said, contentedly. "I'll admit it _was _unexpected, but I'm now looking forward to it, and Captain Picard's delighted. In a few months, Wes, things are going to change, and you'll just have to get used to it."

"I... just... can't imagine... _you_..." he moaned.

_Later_...

"He'll come around, Beverly," Picard said. "This command offer's an excellent opportunity, and he's taken orders from you before..."

-o0o-


	7. 7: A Small Request

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 7: A Small Request

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Geordie LaForge/Ro Laren, Beverly Crusher

**Theme: **humor/romance

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** AU following from _"The next Phase"_. LaForge and Ro are stuck together in the phased state a bit longer, and things between them eventually develop. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**7: A Small Request**

"Well," said LaForge, "looks like it's time."

"_I'd _say it's 'been time' for a while," Ro murmured. His smile was rewarded with a pounce that pushed him half into a bulkhead.

"Hmmm, the possibilities." She smirked playfully.

"Whoa... steady..." he cautioned, reluctantly untangling himself. "First, one thing to be taken care of."

Using the console Data had rigged, he hailed Sickbay ...while Ro rearranged herself mischievously over his shoulders.

"Doctor Crusher here. Anything I do for you, Commander?"

"Those... monthly contraceptive shots," he said. "I'm wondering..."

"I'll have some phased in a jiffy."

They swore they'd heard Crusher almost giggle...

-o0o-


	8. 8: Creative Differences I

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 8: Creative Differences I

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Reginald Barclay (with Tom Paris)

**Theme: **general/humor

**Rating: **PG 13+ (T)

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Nemesis/_Post_-Endgame_. Two Holodeck artistes clash over 'creative' matters. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**8: Creative Differences I**

"I thought this was supposed to be a _family _holo," Paris said, swatting at an amorous swarm of buxom, scantily clad fairies.

"Of course it is!" Barclay replied. "I just decided to give this one some… extra settings, that's all. Something for the… mums and dads, after the kids are finished."

"There are already hundreds of holos out there for the 'mums and dads'," Paris replied, annoyed. "_This _one's _children's _entertainment, remember?"

"Well, if you insist." Barclay conceded. "Computer, delete…"

"Hold it," Paris interrupted. "Copy them first. I'm working on a commission for the Grand Nagus they'd be _perfect _for…"

-o0o-


	9. 9: Caffeine Confusion

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 9: Caffeine Confusion

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Deanna Troi (with Kathryn Janeway & a random Ferengei)

**Theme: **general/humor

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Nemesis_. A little mix-up at a bar. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**9: Caffeine Confusion**

"Here's your drinks," said the waiter.

"Thank you," Deanna Troi said. The Ferengi who'd served them nodded politely and moved on to the next table.

"What did you get?" her guest asked.

"An Altairian cacao meltdown," Troi breathed, anticipating the pleasures awaiting her in that steaming, black liquid. "Cryogenically refined cacao. Nothing else, just... pure ...absolute ..._chocolate_."

"Sounds like you prefer your cocoa the way I like my coffee."

"Admiral!" Troi chided. Janeway's coffee addiction was _infamous_.

"Anyway, bottoms up!" Janeway said, and both took a sip. Then, both grimaced, looking down at their cups.

"Definitely a mixup," Troi grumbled.

-o0o-


	10. 10: Creative Differences II

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 10: Creative Differences II

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Reginald Barclay (with Tom & B'Elanna Paris)

**Theme: **general/humor

**Rating: **PG 13+ (T)

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-_Nemesis/_Post_-Endgame_. Two Holodeck artistes clash again over 'creative' issues. Follows on from "Creative Differences I". Part of a series of Star Trek TNG-inspired drabbles.

**Notes: **Thanks to **singing violin **for the beta. All remaining errors are my own.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**10: Creative Differences II**

Barclay stormed into Paris's lobby. "I… I demand to see…" Then, recognizing Tom's wife, and remembering her temper, he made himself calm down.

"Please, Mrs. Paris, where's Tom?"

"Right now, he's discussing a commission with the Grand Nagus," she replied, coolly. "He'll be free soon."

"Th... thanks," he stuttered, "I'll take a seat."

"May I ask what this is about?"

"It's… it's just a holo idea of mine I think he's planning to… plagiarize!"

Just then, Tom poked his head out the door.

"Barclay, just the man!" He said. "The Nagus _really _likes your ideas. He's offering you a contract!"

-o0o-


	11. 11: Priorities

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 11: Priorities

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Picard, Jellico,B. Crusher, Gul Madred (implied P/C)

**Theme: **Drama/angst

**Rating: **PG 13+ (T)

**Length: **Quadruple Drabble (400 words exactly).

**Summary: **_Chain of Command _AU in which Crusher was captured, instead of Picard. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes: **The measurements given are in Metric (Celcius). This may be rewritten as a longer fic in the future. Thanks to **Singing Violin** for the beta, all remaining errors are my own.

**Warning: **Torture scene

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**11: Priorities**

"Her detainment is a complication, I admit," Captain Jellico said, "But not as serious as it could have been. We've got enough evidence from your mission now to suggest that the whole thing was a setup to trap someone, possibly you. If so, by your escape, we may have foiled them."

"That may all be very well," Picard tersely replied, "But Doctor Crusher is still down there. We _must _get her back!"

"I have my orders," Jellico said, "If we can rescue your crewmember without endangering the rest of the mission, we would. But she is not our highest priority."

-o0o-

"Tell me again, human medic… the highest temperature that your species can survive."

"Thirty Seven Degrees." Crusher lied.

"Really?" Gul Madred replied, walking slowly over to her.

She kept her eyes on the Cardassian as he approached. She daren't flinch, or show any weakness.

"Sometimes, I sense that I'm wasting our time on this conversation," Madred said. "Think of how helpful your medical knowledge would be…_should _we find any of your fellow humans in need of assistance."

"I'm sure you would."

"Maybe," Madred mused, "you'd be more truthful if you knew that your captain is here with us too."

-o0o-

"You _must _understand, Captain, that in these situations, there're bound to be casualties," Jellico said. "Doctor Crusher _willingly _volunteered for this mission, and she _was _prepared for the likelihood of not coming back."

"I'm aware of _that_, Captain…" Picard snapped, "But Crusher is an invaluable crewmember. I think I… er, _we _owe her a chance."

Jellico studied him for a moment, with growing realization… then he looked over to his son's drawings... remembered his wife, and how they'd met. Looking back at Picard, he said, "I'm making no guarantees, but I will make a priority of obtaining her release."

-o0o-

Jean-Luc had gotten away...she was sure, despite Madred's insinuations. She'd _seen _Worf drag him out of sight before the door closed.

She also guessed she wasn't _who _the Gul wanted. He wasn't good at hiding _that_. At least he'd not succeeded at getting much out of her...

...except for her pain.

Cardassian hands now let her down, undid her bonds. Soon, she would be on the _Enterprise_. Jean-Luc would be there, Wes just a call away.

But there was something she had to say again to Madred… a reminder for him...

"There are _four _lights, you bastard!" she shouted. "_FOUR!"_

-o0o-


	12. 12: Cadet

**Title: **Star Trek TNG Drabbles 12: Cadet

**Author: Ghosteye99**

**Characters: **Picard, OC (mention of Ro Laren)

**Theme: **family/angst

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Length: **100 words exactly

**Summary:** Post-Pre-_Emptive Strike_/Post-_Nemesis_. Picard learns the fate of a former crewmember. Part of a series of Star Trek TNG drabbles.

**Notes:** This is a teaser for a longer Ro Laren fic I am currently working on. Thanks to **Singing Violin** for the Beta, all remaining errors are my own.

**Warning: **possible implied character abuse/death.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to Paramount Pictures and CBS, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**12: Cadet**

"So, you're the new cadet they're talking about?"

Admiral Picard greeted the young woman warmly while quietly noting her proud stance and the wary look in her eyes.

He'd seen that same look on another, years ago...

"Your name, if I may?"

"Ro Mera" She replied.

"Ro... a name I've heard before."

"You have," she said. To Picard, the marks of her Bajoran and Cardassian parentage only made her seem more striking... and familiar...

"My mother was with your crew before joining the Maquis," she explained. "I was born in a Cardassian prison camp. She disappeared, presumed dead, soon after."

-o0o-

_To Be Continued (in another fic)..._


End file.
